plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trials of Gnomus DLC
Trials of Gnomus is the fourth content update in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, released on September 8, 2016. Some features of this update is the Mystery Portal inside the Town Hall, which will open at scheduled times and will bring you to one of three game modes, either being Super Mix Mode, Cats vs. Dinos, or Boss Hunt and, like the name indicates, the Trials of Gnomus. Behind the locked gnome door in the secret gnome cave is a portal which will lead you to another dimension, where you must complete several trials which will test your skill/agility, shooting, memory, and balance. However, in order to access a trial the player must earn a brand new currency called Rainbow Stars. This update also features the return of the classic gestures and various customization items from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Rainbow Stars can only be obtained by playing game modes in the Mystery Portal or by trading 7 normal Stars for one Rainbow Star with a seagull in the Town Hall. Rainbow Stars are used to unlock 3 chests inside the Town Hall, with the yellow chest containing one customization item, the blue chest with two, and the most expensive red chest contains a Trial Key which will unlock one of the trials in the gnome dimension, along with both a customization item and a taunt from Garden Warfare. Another brand new feature is Rux's Bazaar, owned by a mysterious gnome named Rux and is located in the sewers. Rux will appear occasionally and will sell random customization items for the player to buy with coins. One of the customizations will nearly always be a legendary customization, however these can cost up to 500,000 coins. There has also been a lot of character and map balancing added in this update. On the day that the content update was released, PopCap updated the game's website with an all-new Event Calendar, which will help players keep track of the portal events, community challenges, Rux appearances and character showcases that have been scheduled during the month. It updates every first day of the month. Trivia *PopCap has claimed that this has been the biggest update to this game that they have ever released. **They also claimed that they planned this update before Garden Warfare 2 was even launched. *Gary Clay claims that it would take a few months to view all content within this update. *This the first content update where the Gnomes can be fought outside of Infinity Time. *A quote mentioned in the introduction of the Ministry of Mystery says, "Beyond the trials, tests and traps await two great powers sealed away behind rainbow locks." This likely was a hint to Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000. **This hint also includes the two empty spots in the plant and zombie hero rooms, where their bobbleheads appear. *Torchwood and Hover Goat-3000 have been officially released and it is true that they are inside the chests aforementioned. *The Bling Pylon Mech was briefly teased in its trailer. *The trailer seems to be reversed, as near the end the number on the "Days Left" clock goes backwards to 4, and in the part where the Kernel Corn opens the chest, the loot from the chest goes back inside the chest. Trailer Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:DLCs Category:Updates